1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to the establishment and maintenance of wireless network, such as wireless network enabling access to the World Wide Web.
2. Related Art
Traditional data/voice networks are built based on usage forecasting and speculations. For example, a cellular network is normally deployed to provide service over given area (city, district etc.) based on forecasted usage pattern in that area. That is, the capacity and capability of the network is designed based upon forecasting and estimated usage. However, while voice usage pattern is relatively predictable due to long-term experience in the industry, broadband wireless service usage is highly speculative. Consequently, traditional wireless broadband network deployment may be inefficient and expansive (already experienced in city WiFi networks). That is, without accurate knowledge of future wireless broadband usage it is difficult to effectively design the location of access points and the capacity and capability of the network. Wireless operators face a great financial challenge providing acceptable voice service (as required by the spectrum allocation contracts). Financing broadband wireless service may be much more challenging due to much higher deployment density required by the short range of WiFi transmitters as compared with cellular telephony.
The fast proliferation of WiFi creates a new reality in wireless Internet access: free wireless Internet access is rapidly proliferating by various entities. For example, various establishments, such as coffee shops, book stores, etc., provide wireless Internet access by WiFi in order to increase customer traffic. While such establishments create access points to the Internet, currently no integration of these access points is provided. Therefore, knowledge of the location and coverage area of such access points cannot be obtained prior to actually being at a location and attempting to connect to such an access point. Consequently, in this sense all of these access points are sporadic individual resources that do not form a network. In this context, a network is considered to exist when its resources are accessible and usable; i.e., its elements are discovered and located such that users can exploit them.
In the current state of the art, clients are installed on wireless communication devices (e.g., Intel™ PROSet Wireless client for laptops) in order to detect and connect to wireless access points. Most current WiFi clients evaluate signal level measurements and encryption status before settling on a new WiFi resource (access point). Unfortunately these measurements are far from sufficient to guarantee seamless connectivity, for example:                Radio link is not symmetrical (i.e., uplink and downlink characteristics). Consequently it is hard to rely on access point signal level as received by the client in order to predict whether the access point can properly hear the client device.        Many WiFi access points incorporate various connection barriers such as MAC filtering (or EUI filtering or layer 2 address filtering).        Some WiFi access points DHCP servers are disabled, thereby preventing access to the Internet even if the client connects to the access point. The DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) is a set of rules used by communications devices such as a computer, router or network adapter to allow the device to request and obtain an IP address from a server which has a list of addresses available for assignment.        Backhaul may be either disconnected or overwhelmed by Internet traffic, thereby preventing access to the Internet or providing poor service even if the client connects to the access point.        Typical WiFi clients, such as Windows WZC, Intel, Dell and others present a choice of WiFi resources (access points) that can be heard by user terminal. The user then must select one of the presented resources and initiate connection. Since the client does not pre-validate the WiFi source Internet capability, the connection may fail and the user must select and try another resource. Moreover, as noted above, even if the connection succeeds, Internet connection may not be available, may be poor, or may require sign up and/or payment to a captive portal (e.g., T-Mobile™ HotSpot™, etc.). Consequently, the user may need to spend time searching and trying various resources until achieving success. Moreover, even if a successful connection achieved, there may be another resource providing better connection, but the user may not know that unless the user tries all of the available resources, which may take much time and effort.        
Devices that do not include adequate or convenient user interface (screen, keyboard, etc.) may require automated connection capability, since user based selection process is not possible or not easily implemented.
As mobile communication proliferates, users expect continuous connectivity even during motion. Such connectivity requires “hopping” or roaming between access points. Internet access verification is instrumental while roaming between WiFi resources; i.e., once the client must leave the current access point and jump to a new one, it better make sure that the new access point is available and provides solid service. However, current devices and clients only check for AP encryption status and signal strength, but do not test for connectivity and access to the Internet.
Accordingly, a solution is needed for constructing a wireless network that provides service commensurate with usage. The network should be updatable in real time as resources are added or removed from service. Additionally, the network controller should communicate with clients to provide updates and enable improved connectivity even during motion.